The Weirdest Things
by Bruna
Summary: Blaise is looking for some new friends and she stumbles upon Malfoy. Meanwhile Ron is enchanted and has gone mad, attacking people at Hogwarts. harry and hermione are missing and Ron is the principal suspect. Malfoy to become the hero is off to find Ron a


****The weirdest things*****  
  
Note: I don't know wheter Blaise Zabini is a boy or a girl, but I choose she would be a girl, for the single reason that I am a girl and it is easier to tell the story from a girl's point of view. She is only mentioned in the Sorting Cerimony, so there is not much to it and I can decide what sort of personality she has and stuff.  
  
Blaise Zabini opened her eyes, she once again woke up in her same old Slytherin bed. There was nothing new to it, and one day seemed worse than the other. Since her best friend had gone away due health issues and she prayed she would get well soon, she had been feeling lonely. She never cared enough to socialize with other people of her House, because she thought most of them were snobs. Beeing muggleborn and living in Slytherin was a nightmare, because all of them had prejudice against "mudbloods" as they said themselves. So she hid it from everyone, but she felt guilty of having to hide her so beloved parents, she didn't quite understand what she had to be ashamed for, but they sure would crucify her if she revealed the truth. She never made friends with anyone of the other Houses either, because they didn't like Slytherin students, they thought all of them were the same, and that wasn't nearly the truth. Most of them were just snobby, spoiled wizards, but she was na exception. Having met her best friend in the first month, she never felt alone or left out. But now she was all by herself and God knows when her friend was going to come back. She had no idea where to start from, but she needed to make some friends, she hated to be alone, and have no one to talk with. It was just a stabbing pain.   
  
She stood up and took of her pajamas, her long dark curled hairs felt over her shoulders and her sparkly blue eyes shone with the sunlight. She had potential to be beautiful, but she hadn't ever cared for it. She always tied her hair up, and put on some really ugly glasses, as she was afraid someone would actually notice she was pretty. Standing semi-nude in front of the mirror she started observing herself and for the first time she didn't feel the need to tie her beautiful hair up, she always tought that setting her hairs loose made her look whorish, but today it didn't seem that way to her. She took a long look at her glasses and threw them out the window, and went to get the contact linses her mum sent her on christmas and she had never worn them. As she put the linses carefully on her eyes, she thought to herself:  
  
"Why am I doing this? I never did this before, am I afraid people will dislike me for my looks? Am I changing, because of them? I shouldn't!"  
  
After putting on her robes, she looked at the mirror again, and thought she saw a new person, for the first time in a long while she thought to herself she was sort of cute. And she smiled, a smile made her look even better. And she then thought:  
  
"Maybe I am changing for them. But I am changing to better, so why not?"  
  
She then finally made her way down to the Common Room, she was probably late for class, because no one was there when she woke up and she must had spent a dozen hours just by looking at herself. But surprisingly enough she spotted Draco sitting on the couch, and Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a lot of other Slytherins were in the room. She walked shyly around the room, wondering what was going on and whom she could ask. In the moment where she was putting together courage to ask someone, Draco stood up and came up to her. She was astonished, in all those years, he had not exchanged one word with her. The boy gazed at her and smirked.  
  
"My, oh, My! If it isn't Blaise. I guess getting rid of that friend of yours did you good."  
  
Blaise assumed that was in some sort of way a compliment, and even if the part of "getting rid of that friend" was kind of rude, she shouldn't take it as an offense. She then gave out her best smile and said:  
  
"Well, even if you have a funny way of saying things. Thank you."  
  
Pansy was in the corner shooting Blaise with her eyes. Red of jealously and it was like something invisible was keeping her from attempting to kill Blaise. Draco seemed to notice that and was amused by the thought that he was desired by Pansy, but she would never get him. Draco had other interests. Draco looked dazzled at Blaise, she would be his next bate. No, he was not in love with her. But a girl that beautiful, deserved to experiment Draco's affection, even if she would be thrown out like garbage after it. There were so many girls in the world, why waste all your time with only one. Draco looked once again at her and replied:  
  
"You are welcome. Why were you hiding yourself for so many time, huh? You liked looking ugly?"  
  
Blaise gasped, okay, she admitted she was careless about her appearance, but ugly. That hurt. But he said "You liked looking ugly?" Which meant he didn't think she looked ugly anymore. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled sweetly. She looked at Draco with awe, he was so handsome, so hot, but you could see from his eyes he was never up to any good. But he ensnared her, and she was a fish caught in his net. Draco enjoyed the way she was looking at him, it was all going just fine. Blaise got snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden hand on her shoulder. She then turned around to see who it was and found Pansy. She had a disapproving look on her face and spoke:  
  
"Blaise, aren't ya? Well, we never got to properly meet, my name is Pansy Parkinson, and I am seeing you got quite acquainted with Draco, and a friend of Draco is my friend too"  
  
Pansy said that in a happy, false way. Draco looked at her confused, since when was Pansy that nice to any girl he was hitting on? She certainly had evil intentions. Draco did nothing but smirk. Blaise suddenly realized that it was already late and was wanting to know why everyone was still around. And ended up ignoring Pansy. She then turned to Draco and asked:  
  
"Why is everyone still here? Classes are going on, doesn't anyone care to be late?"  
  
Pansy was offended by beeing ignored and gazed evilly at Blaise. Draco kept his eyes on Blaise and said:  
  
"Well, it is "too dangerous" to get out. All the students are in their Common Rooms, and I sure hope that bloody Potter, or that mudblood Hermione get killed someway."  
  
She shivered by the world mudblood, what if Draco found out she was not a pure blood? But she was more worried about whatever was menacing Hogwarts. So she asked a further question:  
  
"Why is it too dangerous?"  
  
She feared the answer, Draco looked at her with a comforting smile and said:  
  
"Well, they put a spell on Ronald Weasley. At least that is what they say. He has been running around doing damage to people. He hurts someone and then vanishes and no one can find him, it seems like he got some sort of invisibility thing. But Harry and Hermione are missing. And since they are their best friends, Ron is the principal suspect, since he has gone loco. If you ask me, these people are incompetent if they haven't found Ron, till yet. They have been searching for an hour already. And in my opinion they shouldn't keep the students in, I mean, what could Ron do already? I am not afraid of him."  
  
Crabbe who was until the present moment quiet, decided to speak out his mind:  
  
"Draco, you should go out there and find Ron. If you get him, you'll be a hero, and Harry Potter and Hermione, will have to be forever thankful to you and the house will get points."  
  
Draco hadn't thought of that, but he couldn't give credit to the dumbhead Crabbe. So he smirked and said:  
  
"Off course, Crabbe. I am just waiting for an opportunity. We have discussed this before. I am figuring out how to get pass the supervision at the door."  
  
Blaise thought this would be her opportunity to get into the clique forever. As the matter of fact she knew a way. A secret passage that leaded them to one of the halls. If they could get there unnoticed, it should be no problem finding Ron.  
  
"Well, I know a way. But you'll have to let me go with you, Draco"  
  
Draco chuckled and said:  
  
"Let you come along? Are you mad, you'll just get in the way. And I want to get that bastard ferret face alone."  
  
Blaise turned around and started walking away. She knew that at that moment she had Malfoy in her hands. She smirked to him and spoke:  
  
"Then find a way out yourself."  
  
Draco didn't like her taking control of the things. He wasn't going to let some girl think she could dominate him. But he really wanted to get the Weasley. So he said:  
  
"You can come. But I'll lead, you follow."  
  
Blaise was happy enough with that, she really just wanted to come along, have some adventure. Not become the leader of the clique or anything alike. She then started climbing up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Follow me, Draco." - she shout.  
  
Everyone at the room stared. Draco blushed and said:  
  
"To the girls dorm??"  
  
Blaise smiled and spoke:  
  
"Yeah , trust me. And come already."  
  
Draco climbed up the stairs and the two of them entered the dorm together. That left Pansy with a nervous look in her face. And all of the room laughed and started to whisper about the new "couple". Crabbe said to Goyle.  
  
"This is the first time he go without us."  
  
Goyle replied:  
  
"Let him be. We don't want to disturb him and his love slave"  
  
Pansy gasped and said:  
  
"Love Slave?"  
  
Goyle smiled and replied:  
  
"Yeah, don't you see how she is running behind him like a doggy. That is the effect Draco has on women and he never really cares about any of them. But you know the feeling, heh, Pansy?"  
  
Goyle looked at Crabbe and both laughed. Crabbe said:  
  
"You should wear a necklace that says "Owner: Draco""  
  
The both giggled. Pansy turned red.  
  
"Oh, Crabbe you amaze me. Never thought your stupid head could come up with something like that. Congratulations."  
  
Crabbe didn't get why she was saying a compliment to him, when he just made fun of her. Pansy turned around and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile in the dorms....  
  
Blaise was pulling away the mirror with the help of Draco. Their bodies together and Blaise felt Draco warm breath on her neck. Draco then started whispering things in her ear, that any girl would melt for. His hand climbed up her leg, then hips, then tummy, he was aiming for her breasts which he started to fondle. Blaise knew that did feel good, but he was just using her and she didn't want to get hurt. But he was so irresistible. Her heart was beating fast and she knew that if he was already on her breasts, he was one of the guys that just want to get on your pants than drop you. She was going to stop him, when he started massaging her shoulders and kissing her neck, that felt so good. But she needed some time to think. That wasn't the right time. She moved away and said:  
  
"Draco, is not that I don't like you or anything. But could we just get done with this Weasley business before? You are rushing things off"  
  
Draco didn't like beeing dismissed, now that he had had the taste he would gonna have to prove it again. But he figured out if he played the respectful guy, he would get more points with her and end up in bed soon. After all he was already 16 and was wishing it would happen soon. Sure he could do it with Pansy, who would jump right of on him, but he didn't want a regular looking girl like Pansy. He wanted a beauty, like Blaise. He took a deep breath and said:  
  
"Ok, let's get this maggot already and get it over with. But promise me, Love, we will continue later."  
  
Draco gasped, has he just said Love, was he that desperate for her. That was so unnatural for him, he couldn't repeat that mistake any other time. Love was such a disgusting word. Blaise blushed, she had loved to hear him calling her "Love", did he mean it? She sure hope he did.   
  
The both of them finally opened the passageway and started walking through a very large dark tunnel. They then heard a scream coming from the other end of it and Blaise started running like mad, Draco followed her. Blaise was scared, who was screaming and why was this person screaming? The air at the tunnel was few and their lunges started to burn, both were panting and the tunnel didn't seem to come to an end and the screaming didn't stop.....  
  
Note: I guess the story is a little bit boring at some parts, but it will get more exciting I promise. If anyone even reads it...lol 


End file.
